Heat of the Moment
by MeganEileenWalker
Summary: When he Achilles receives the opportunity of a lifetime to attend Penn State on a full-ride scholarship for football, promised fame and glory, he can't refuse. Only there's a catch: he'll have to leave his relationships behind and focus only on football and school. This includes Patroclus, who is reeling from heartbreak. Inspired by Heat of the Moment by Asia. High School AU.


**Heat of the Moment**

It was simply the absolute last day that Patroclus wanted to be at work, scrubbing crusty ketchup off of what had to be the hundredth table of the night, working a double shift. Of course Menelaus had to call off claiming he was sick yet again, when everyone and their mother knew he was really going to spend time with his girlfriend Helen instead, forcing Patroclus to pick up his shift. Again. As if everyone else who worked at the Mount Pelion Pub didn't have lives of their own that they were living out. Which they all did, but naturally, Menelaus only cared for himself and Helen. Patroclus couldn't help the grumble that escaped his throat as he scrubbed harder and harder at the mess left behind by a group of boys from Trojan High – their rival school.

"Whoa there, Pat, careful you don't break the table in half." A hand clapped down on his shoulder. A familiar touch, and one he really didn't want right now. He didn't want anyone talking to him today, or even looking at him for that matter.

Robustly, he shrugged the hand off, and turned his back to Brises to let her know exactly how he was feeling. However, he wasn't surprised when the same hand came back down on his shoulder, tighter than what he would admit made him comfortable, and forced him to turn around. He also wasn't surprised to see the pair of angry eyes now fixated on him. It wasn't like him to snub Brises, his best friend.

"What's got you in a mood?" She asked harshly, and pulled the tray of dirty dishes from his arms, setting it down on the table behind them. Apparently he wasn't going to be working now. At work. Leave that to Brises to initiate.

Another grumble, followed by a quick shake of his head, Patroclus tried to reach past her to grab his tray again. Right now he wanted to work. He didn't want to focus on the thoughts he'd had rattling around in his head since this morning. Nor did he want to vocalize them and make them real. He was working, and that's all he wanted to do until he could go home and cry into his pillow like the normal person he tried to be most of the time.

A slight slap resounded through their ears, and Patroclus retracted his hands, staring at Brises angrily while rubbing at his left hand which now had a light red mark from where she struck him.

"Brises, I need to get back to work." He all but snapped. Again, very unlike him, and the hurt was evident on her face. Not wanting to cause issues with her too, he sighed, running a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to sooth himself. "Look, I don't really want to talk about it. I just want to work before Chrion decides to finally bring down the hammer on me."

"Chrion doesn't give a shit what you do, Pat, you're the best worker here." She crossed her arms, cocking her brow so he knew she wasn't giving up. "Besides, there's no one here, so take a breather and talk to me."

"I just said I don't want to talk about it."

It came as no shock when she let out an angry sigh and pressed forward, knowing exactly what was wrong. "Did you and Achilles get into an argument?"

"Does me saying that I don't want to talk about it mean absolutely nothing to you?"

"No, it doesn't." She said matter-of-factly. Typical. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"What does it matter, B?" Angrily, he shoved past her and grabbed his tray before she could even stop him.

Grabbing the last few cups left on the table, he stormed off toward the kitchen where he proceeded to all but toss the mess of dishes into the sink. Luckily it was full of soapy water, so nothing broke. Behind him, the kitchen staff turned, all confused. None of them had ever seen Patroclus angry or upset. Brises had, though, and after that display, she wasn't going to let him keep his mouth shut.

Clapping a hand around his wrist, ignoring his words of protest, she dragged him off toward the back, exclaiming to Chrion that they were taking a fifteen minute smoke break. He didn't even question it, considering neither of them smoked, he just nodded. Like Brises said, Patroclus was the best worker Chrion had. He could get away with anything.

Out back, Brises briskly released Patroclus hand. "Talk," She demanded. "What happened? You're never like this."

"Yes I am."

"Not at work, Pat. Now spill."

Patroclus let out an exacerbated sigh, knowing he'd need to keep his cool or else he'd unravel. Then their fifteen minute break would turn into a half an hour, and Chrion, however favorable he was of Patroclus, was certain to chew both of them out for that. The rush was about to begin, and he needed his best servers on the floor, especially since they were one man down.

Despite his best efforts, he felt the familiar sting of tears pooling in his eyes, and he tried his best to stop them. "Yes, we fought, okay?" He admitted, turning his head to the sky.

"I knew it." Brises said, off to the side, which earned an angry glare from Patroclus. She just whispered an apology, returning the floor to him. It was almost unheard of that those two ever fought. They had their occasional disagreements, but a fight, especially one that would upset Patroclus to this extent, almost never happened. Brises couldn't even recount the last time something like this happened between them.

Another deep sigh, and Patroclus continued. "He got a scholarship to play football at Penn State next fall." He explained. "I know I should be happy for him, but if he goes, the coaches are saying he needs to be one hundred percent invested in being the best for the team he can be. Which means he'll have to leave all worries of home behind and focus on football so he can bring glory and victory to the damn team." Internally, he cursed himself as a tear escaped his eye. He hastily wiped it away with his sleeve, not wanting Brises to see, but knowing she did.

"Penn State is already hyping their newest addition to the team. He's practically famous there! They call him _Aristos Achaion_ , can you believe it?" A bitter laugh left his throat, and guilt washed over him. "I should be happy for him, I should stand behind him no matter what he does, but if he goes…"

"You two will have to break up." Brises finished for him. All previous anger and frustration had vanished from her eyes, and only sympathy remained.

Slumping onto the wall behind him, burying his face in his hands, Patroclus allowed himself to finally let a few tears fall. Hearing her say those words out loud were too much. It made the whole situation too real. "Ridiculous," He sighed, "but the coaches are saying a relationship, especially one so long distance, would practically destroy his focus. How can he focus on football, school, and me at the same time? Not to mention the fact that we're both guys, and that'll cause a media storm for him." A few stray tears dropped down from between the cracks of his fingers, and beside him he could hear Brises click her tongue in sympathy.

He wasn't surprised to feel her arms wrap around him in the next few seconds, and any semblance of self-control he had left vanished. He practically tossed himself into her arms, allowing the wave of emotions to crash into him at full speed. A sob wracked his throat, and was lost on the wind and partially into her shoulder.

"The worst part of it all," He hiccupped, "is that he says he thinks he's going to take it."

Brises pulled Patroclus back, staring at him in horror. " _What?!_ " She exclaimed.

Patroclus nodded, lowering his head back to her shoulder. "The only other option he has is to go to Pelion Community College. They have a program there in physical therapy that is taught by the best professor in the country. He'd be right down the road from me, we could stay together, _I would be proud of him_ …"

Brises rubbed soothing circles on his back. "But it isn't enough, is it?"

The soft sob that left Patroclus' lips broke her heart. "You know Achilles and how he is." He growled through his tears. "Nothing is enough unless he gets his beloved eternal glory. Nothing else matters – not even me – unless the world knows who he is." Another sob wracked his body. Brises tightened her hold on him while he gripped to her as if he were clinging to life itself.

"Did you explain all of this to him?" She asked in a calm voice. _Always trying to be the voice of reason_ , he thought.

"Yeah," he sniffled, "and how well do you think that went?"

"Oh, Patroclus…" She rested her cheek against his head. "It'll be okay." She promised, though even as she said it, she didn't believe a word of it.

Ever since she met Patroclus and Achilles back in her freshman year of high school at Pythia High, she immediately knew they were soulmates. The way they looked at each other, interacted, it was fate that those two had found each other. She wasn't a big believer in the whole _high-school-sweethearts_ bullshit that Menelaus and Helen believed, but she knew that Patroclus and Achilles were the rare exception. Though they had only started dating sophomore year when they were sixteen, they had known each other through most of their lives, and it was inevitable they would be together. Practically everyone in school celebrated when those two finally got together and ridded the atmosphere of their crazy sexual tension wherever they went for good.

A few moments passed where Patroclus just allowed himself to cry. The realization that sooner or later – preferably the former – the two of them would eventually have to split apart. What was the point of dragging out something that was destined to fall part in the end? If Achilles was so deadest on Penn State, then what was the point of Patroclus sticking around? He wasn't going to do that to himself, put himself through that pain, knowing that it would all be over come August.

With a gentle shove, he forced himself to get it together. Their fifteen minutes were almost up, and they would need to start getting ready for the rush. Again, he reminded himself that he could cry into his pillow later. His pillow was safe. His pillow wouldn't look at him in pity the way Brises was now as he wiped his tears away.

He took a deep breath, composing himself well enough before he spoke next. "We should get back inside. Chrion will need us for the rush."

Brises tried to dote, tried to coddle him like she so often did with her friends, but he just shrugged off her hand, claiming he was fine. It would be fine as long as he focused on the rush and then broke things off with Achilles after work before it got any worse.

She didn't even have a chance to rebuttal before he was hurrying back inside. A brave mask was already plastered on his face as he breezed past Chrion with a simple hello, and went right back to work.

OOO

The dinner rush always came by in a flood of customers, and for the next four or five hours, it was all hands on deck, and that meant everyone was practically drowning in that flood until they could finally pull the plug on the open sign and call it quits.

After their talk out back, Brises hadn't even gotten five seconds to check on Patroclus. Every time they passed, he was sure to keep his eyes focused ahead. He knew if they made eye contact he would lose it. Other than this terrible day, the second to last thing he needed was the pitying look in Brises eyes every five seconds. Work was all he cared about. Table seven wasn't going to serve itself.

For once, he was grateful for the irritatingly particular customers. The more complicated the order, the better for him. If he had to focus on making sure every meal was specified to be gluten free, putting this, and this, and this on the side of every blessed salad order imaginable, the less he had to focus on Achilles. He was contented with regurgitating every complex order to the chefs who seemed to have a problem with every single one. Soon enough, his only thoughts were sandwiches, salads, and entrees. Good. This was good.

Things brightened slightly halfway through the third hour of the rush when Chrion started off Karaoke Night. A staple at The Mount Pelion Pub every Friday night. Even the students from Troy High flooded in through the doors to take their best shot at belting their little hearts out to their favorite 80s jam. It was another welcome distraction, especially so when his friends piled in, claiming a booth in his section, then proceeding to practically monopolize the microphone with their awful renditions of _Come on Eileen, Centerfold, Who Can it be Now,_ and Patroclus personal favorite, _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ sung beautifully out of key by Automedon who lovingly dedicated the song to Diomedes, Odysseus, and even Agamemnon who practically caught aflame while he belted out every note.

He'd almost entirely forgotten about the argument with Achilles by the time his friends left, and the rush began to die down as people were only ordering drinks and taking their turns at Karaoke for the remainder of the night. Patroclus took comfort in watching all of his peers embarrass themselves until Chrion closed shop in the next hour or two. Depending on when the last of the patrons decided to go to the next bar. One that stayed open later.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice boomed into the microphone. Even Patroclus and Brises turned from their posts at the bar to regard Automedon standing up at the microphone with a mischievous smirk on his partially intoxicated face. "Tonight, we have a special treat for you that I'm sure you're all going to absolutely love."

"Get on with it, damn it!" Diomedes shouted from their booth. There was a smile on his face, though, so there was no harm meant.

"Fine, fine. Pushy much!" Automedon cleared his throat and flourished a hand out toward Patroclus who only perked up his brows in response. It was never a good idea to allow Automedon to drink. "Patroclus, this one's for you, honey!" Eyes turned to face Patroclus followed by whistles and woops from everyone in attendance.

"I'm honored." Patroclus chuckled, earning a thumbs up from Automedon who took the microphone in his hands as a familiar 80s tune filled the pub. He didn't need to watch to hear Automedon destroy another song he loved. With an amused roll of his eyes, he picked up a tray, and went to bus a newly cleared booth.

It wasn't until the first note Automedon began to sing…that Patroclus realized it wasn't Automedon singing. He knew that voice. He knew it all too well, and his face paled in recognition even before he turned to face the stage.

"Achilles?!" He breathed in shock, dropping the tray from his hands.

" _I never meant to be so bad to you!_ " Achilles sang out, pointing toward Patroclus with what had to be the most apologetic smile in the world. " _One thing I said that I would never do._ "

Patroclus held his breath, ignoring the woops and whistles everyone around him was letting out as Achilles stepped down from the stage and began to cross the pub. Everything around Patroclus stood still. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't.

Only it was. It was entirely real, and Patroclus was petrified even as Achilles took his hand.

" _A look from you, and I would fall from grace._ " Achilles continued. Their eyes locked, and Patroclus couldn't look away no matter how badly he wanted to. He kept telling himself to turn away, walk away, and stay mad. Only he couldn't. He was frozen, taking in the look in Achilles glowing eyes, and letting his melodic words melt into him.

 _"And that would wipe this smile right from my face._ " Another whistle, and Patroclus recognized it as Agamemnon. " _Do you remember when we used to dance? And incident arose from circumstance?_ " A squeak thankfully got caught in Patroclus throat as Achilles wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him taught against him. " _One thing led to another, we were young. And we would scream together songs unsung_." If he were able to even speak, Patroclus might have cut Achilles off right there. Especially when he heard absolutely everyone in the pub whistle to that. It was no secret those two were intimate, but spinning it out in front of everyone _in song_. Patroclus felt dizzy.

" _It was the heat of the moment! Telling me what your heart meant. The heat of the moment, shone in your eyes._ " Achilles was swaying them both, expertly weaving through tables without even once taking his eyes off of Patroclus'. Internally, Patroclus was absolutely shocked he was allowing it to happen. But it was Achilles, and he was looking at him with those breathtaking eyes of his, drawing him in, and how could he stop it?

The song continued for what felt like nine years. All the while everyone in the pub continued to cheer around them, whistling every chance they got when the song indicated anything sexual. Though Patroclus heard everyone, and he was definitely certain Achilles heard them too, neither of them broke eye contact. Not even when they made it back to the stage, Achilles taking Patroclus hand in his again, and serenading him. In front of everyone. It felt surreal.

This kind of stuff didn't just happen. Not to Patroclus. Not to anyone! Yet here he stood, eyes locked with his boyfriend while he sang his heart out to a song by Asia that Patroclus hadn't even known he knew. If he could, Patroclus would pinch himself just to make sure this wasn't a dream. It had to be. It just had to be! Only it wasn't. It was very much real.

" _Heat of the moment!_ " Achilles lightly danced from foot to foot, swaying Patroclus and his arm between the two of them as he theatrically sold the ending of the song. Patroclus recognized the ending riff, and a part of him was sad it was ending. A part of him was enjoying this, seeing Achilles like this as if nothing was about to change between them. As if they wouldn't have to split up for Achilles to go to university at his dream school. As if Achilles still wanted him, and only him. A part of Patroclus didn't want this to end.

Except it did end. It ended in a roaring round of applause, people taking the flowers from the table's centerpieces and tossing them onto the stage, whistling and shouting for the two of them to kiss. Patroclus was never one for excessive PDA, so Achilles appeased the crowed with a gentle kiss on the cheek while he weaved a red rose into Patroclus hair behind his ear. From the bar, Brises saw Achilles mouth _I love you_ to Patroclus, and she felt her stomach tighten.

They were off of the stage in a whirl, and after a few more moments of applause, Odysseus was on stage singing a duet with Penelope to _Don't Go Breaking my Heart_. It wasn't until she began singing did Patroclus realize Achilles was tugging him toward the front door.

"Achilles, no!" Patroclus tore his hand from Achilles, stopping them dead in their tracks by the hostess stand.

"I need to talk to you, Pat." Achilles begged. For once, it wasn't getting him very far. Now that the theatrics were over, Patroclus' pain was being reawakened inside him, and he didn't even want to look at Achilles.

Flourishing a hand back at the pub, Patroclus practically growled, "I'm _working_ Achilles. Go home!" The authority in his tone even shocked him. He never used that tone with Achilles. Or anyone for that matter.

"I know, and it'll only take a second, I just need to-"

"No, Achilles!" Patroclus all but shouted. If it weren't for the karaoke going on, he was certain they would have gotten the attention of everyone in the pub.

"You see, I don't really want to talk to _you_ right now." Patroclus continued, eyes burning into Achilles, who resembled a kicked puppy. "What I really want is for you to get out and leave me alone. Just go to Penn State or whatever and quit acting like you care about this – about me – when all you care about is your glory and fame."

"Patroclus," Achilles reached forward, trying to grab hold of any part of his boyfriend. There was desperation in his eyes, but Patroclus fought him, not even looking at him. Tears were pouring from his eyes, unable to control this flood of emotions Achilles decided to bring on all of a sudden.

"Philtatos, please, look at me, I do care about you!" Achilles cried.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Patroclus bit back, and he could see the hurt flash across Achilles face from the corners of his eyes.

"I know, I'm a jerk, but please, listen to me, for five seconds."

"I don't want to talk to you, Achilles!"

"Patroclus, please-"

"Let go of me, Achilles! Leave me-"

"I turned down Penn State!"

Everything around them froze. It was as if the entire pub went silent and wasn't erupting in applause for Odysseus and Penelope. Patroclus could only hear the rushing of blood in his ears and the memory of what just left Achilles mouth. He rolled those words around in his head, a few more tears falling from his eyes that he didn't even care to try to wipe away. What was the use, even if he could move?

Achilles chose to break the silence, finally reaching out to rest a hand on Patroclus' cheek. This time, he didn't move.

"Patroclus?" He all but breathed. "Please say something." His tone was begging, as if his life depended on whatever Patroclus had to say. "After our fight…I called the coach and…" He squeezed his eyes shut, only it wasn't in disappointment at what he had done with Penn State, it was from disappointment in himself. He could barely look at Patroclus without breaking down.

"You were right, Pat." Achilles declared. "If I go to Penn State, I'll get glory and fame, and I'll get the chance to be the best football player on the team; maybe even in the state!" Patroclus felt a few tears prickle his eyes. It certainly sounded like Achilles didn't want to give it up. "But I won't have you." He finished. Patroclus heart stopped, and he finally managed to look at Achilles.

In his eyes, his normally so jubilant eyes that were always so full of life and glowing whenever he looked at Patroclus, were brimmed with tears. He looked absolutely broken. It was a look Patroclus had never seen on Achilles. It made him look small – smaller than Patroclus – and every inch of him was practically vibrating, holding back inevitable tears that were threatening to spill any second.

Achilles gripped Patroclus hand, bringing it to his chest as if to anchor himself to him. Or vice versa. "Penn State would give me glory and fame, but it wouldn't give me you." He continued, eyes burning. "I don't want that. I don't need that. I want you, Patroclus. I need you."

Finally, Patroclus managed to find his voice. "What are you saying, Achilles?"

"I'm saying I love you, Patroclus. I love you so much, and I'm so sorry if for even a moment I made you feel like I didn't. Like this school, their promises, were more important to me than you." A few tears fell out of Achilles eyes as he spoke. "I don't want that…" he shook his head, "It's not you."

It took all Patroclus had to not fall into Achilles arms. Instead, he just felt a broken, but pleased smile break out on his lips, but it was nothing compared to the ecstatic smile that broke out on Achilles face when he saw that. The sweet laughter, laced with tears that filled Patroclus ears as Achilles gripped him tighter, also holding back from taking Patroclus in his arms and never letting go. It was like music. Achilles was a work of art in every definition of the word, and Patroclus felt his heart swell when he realized the truth. _I get to keep you_.

Achilles stroked Patroclus cheek, barely pulling him a fraction closer. Both of them could feel their skin burning, begging to make contact with one another. "Do you forgive me?" Achilles asked, his voice small.

Patroclus smiled back, returning the pressure on Achilles hand in his. "There's nothing to forgive."

With those words, Achilles let out an excited laugh, and finally pulled Patroclus into his arms. He encased him in a tight embrace, picking him up off of the ground and spinning him a couple times. All the while he kept professing his love, littering Patroclus face with kisses each chance he got. Patroclus laughed, returning the tight embrace, not even protesting the way Achilles lifted him. For once, he would let that slide. _I get to keep him!_

In the matter of a second, Achilles set Patroclus back on the floor, only to sweep him off his feet once more, capturing his lips in his own, pouring himself into his lover with each second that passed.

They parted, their eyes locking, tears mixing, and Patroclus managed the happiest smile Achilles had ever seen from him. This time, he couldn't keep it in his head anymore. He tenderly stroked Achilles cheek, pressing their foreheads together and said it: "I get to keep you."

 **Thanks for reading! Comments and favorites are always welcome - I would love to hear your feedback!**

 **Hugs and kisses,**

 **Megan**


End file.
